Le secret d'une famille
by Jade Malefoy
Summary: Jeune fille de 17 ans venant faire sa septième année à Poudlard, son arrivé fait éclater un scandale...
1. prologue

J'étais assise près d'un arbre en train de réfléchir. Je pensais à la vie, à quel point elle peut être éphémère et même cruelle à certaines occasion. Mon père, que j'aimais tant, mon père si aimant attentionné et considérablement riche venais tout juste de rendre son dernier souffle. En fait, il y a déjà quelques semaines de cela et j'avais assez de difficulté à digérer sa perte. Malgré que je l'aimais beaucoup je me rend compte maintenant que je ne le connaissait pas tant que ça. Les circonstances de sa mort sont encore assez nébuleuse. Rien dans son état de santé ne nous laissais présager qu'il allait perdre la vie, mais comme on dit toujours, c'est toujours les meilleurs qui partent en premier. Ils nous cachaient bien des détails sur sa vie, il était souvent à l'extérieur du pays à cause de son job. Son bureau était situé à Londres, mais il avait été muté aux États-Unis 17 ans auparavant, c'est ici qu'il a rencontrer ma mère et là encore ou elle moi vivons aujourd'hui.

- Mademoiselle votre mère vous demande.

Je me retournai vers ma servante et la remercia, J'avais été surprise car je ne l'avais pas entendu venir, avant que je puisse lui poser une question elle étais déjà repartit dans la direction opposé. Je pris tout mon temps pour me lever et aller rejoindre ma mère. Je me doutais bien de la raison pour laquelle elle me demandait. Depuis la mort de mon père, elle n'avait qu'un idée en tête, aller vivre dans le pays natal de mon père. L'idée lui étais surement venu lors de son petit voyage aux funérailles de mon père. Bref, peu importe. Après avoir refermer l'imposante porte de notre villa, j'allais rejoindre ma mère au salon ou elle prenait un thé assise devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer. J'adorais la vue que nous avions. J'aimais mon pays, je ne voulais pas le quitter pour aller dans un des pays les plus pluvieux dont j'avais entendue parler, je ne l'avais jamais visiter et je ne voulais pas y aller. Ma mère se retourna vers moi et vint me rejoindre passant un bras autour de ma taille et m'attirant ainsi vers l'un des luxueux fauteuils qui constituais le mobilier de notre salon. J'y pris place et soupira fortement, ma mère pris un air contrit et pris place devant moi. Elle ne semblait pas savoir comment m'aborder, ce qui ne fit que confirmer mes doutes au sujet de la conversation qui m'attendais.

- Ma chérie, tu sais ce n'est pas évident pour moi non plus, attend ne dit rien. Dit-elle en me regardant ouvrir la bouche et la refermer... Amy-lee je t'aime et je ne veux que ton bien, et si ce n'étais que de moi nous resterions ici. Mais pour ton bien je crois que tu devrais aller terminer tes études dans une école anglaise. Tu as eu tellement de problème à ton école ma chérie.

- Mais maman, je n'ai pas envie de quitter le pays. Je suis bien ici, maman...

- Je ne pu terminer ma phrase une larme roulant doucement sur ma joue. Ma mère soupira à nouveau et me dit:

- De toute façon ma chérie, ma décision est prise la villa a déjà trouver un acheteur et lors de mon voyage j'ai fais l'acquisition d'un joli petit manoir. Tu vas t'y plaire, Herman... je veux dire ton père et moi en avions déjà discuter avant sa mort. Nous partons d'ici la semaine prochaine le temps que tu t'habitue un peu au pays avant de commencer l'école. C'est ta dernière année et c'est une école réputé. Nous ferons tes course sur le chemin de traverse à Londres, tu verras tu t'y plaira...

Je me levais brusquement et quitta le salon en hurlant ma rage et m'enferma dans ma chambre.

- QUE PERSONNE NE ME DÉRANGE, JE NE VEUX PLUS PARLER À PERSONNE.

Ma mère s'était mise à pleurer dans le salon, mais jamais elle n'aurait avouer qu'elle aussi elle était morte de trouille et qu'elle y allait pour les bonnes raisons. Pour que sa fille comprenne ou étais sa vrai place. Elle faisait parti des nobles, des sangs pur. Ici aux États-Unis, il n'y avait pas autant de préjugé que dans cet autre pays, mais sa fille y aurait sa place.

Une musique forte éclata dans la villa. Je voulais me défouler, je ne voulais pas y aller. Je pris mon hibou et écrivit des lettres à tous mes amis et je l'envoyai. Ensuite je pris appui sur le bord de ma fenêtre, la semaine prochaine je serais à l'autre bout de la planète c'était injuste.

La semaine passa rapidement, un peu trop a mon goût. Mes amis étaient venu me voir avant mon départ, ils avaient même organiser une petite soirée juste pour moi. Mais l'heure de partir sonna, j'embarquai dans l'avion avec ma mère. Nos affaires y étaient déjà rendu, mais ni elle ni moi n'avions envie d'utiliser un portoloin pour se rendre à notre nouvelle demeure. Le voyage fut long, j'étais inconfortable et j'avais envie d'être à mille lieux d'où je me trouvais. Ma mère tenta de me faire la conversation, mais je préférais l'ignorer et faire semblant de dormir. C'était mieux ainsi cela m'évita d'écouter les conneries qu'elle débitait sans cesse. J'aimais ma mère, mais nous étions si différent, je ne pouvais croire parfois qu'elle et moi avions les même gênes.

En arrivant là bas tout déboula si vite, je passais la plupart de mon temps soit enfermer dans ma chambre, soit sur le terrain autour du manoir. Ma mère m'avais dit que nous étions dans un quartier de noble sang pur. Aucun moldus a des lieux à la ronde. Nous sommes allé sur le chemin de traverse acheter mes effets scolaires. Je me suis fais dévisagé parce que je n'avais pas une apparence commune aux personnes qui m'entourais. J'étais assez grande et mince, avec des jambes musclé, pas une once de graisse, de long cheveux blonds qui m'arrivais à la taille, une peau brunit par le soleil californien et de grand yeux vert foncé et éclatant. Mon style vestimentaire était aussi différent. Mes robes de sorcier n'étais pas non plus les même. Nous avons donc du refaire ma garde robe au complet, mais cela n'avais pas tellement d'importance puisque ma mère avait tant d'argent à dépensé.

Le premier septembre arriva finalement, je pourrais enfin m'éloigner de ma très chère mère un peu qui ne cessait de se morfondre de me voir si triste. J'embarquai dans le train et pris place dans l'un de wagon libre. Ma mère m'avait remis une lettre pour que je l'ouvre ce soir. Je la mis dans mon sac à main et pris les lettres de mes amies. Et commença la lecture de ceux ci, quelques personnes vinrent prendre place dans mon compartiment mais je ne tiquai même pas. Je ne voulais pas avoir à combler la conversation, ou même à répondre a des tas de questions pour savoir d'où je venais. Les gens qui était venu se joindre à moi se mirent à se parler. J'avais senti leur regard suspicieux à mon égard, mais voyant que je ne réagissais pas, ils se mirent à parler entre eux. Il parlait d'un Lord mort durant la guerre, et trouvaient cela chiant de devoir retourner à l'école pour recommencer leur septième année. Donc j'allais surement les avoir dans mes cours... Ils étaient à peine âgés d'un an de plus que moi... mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils devaient revenir ici et selon eux ils n'étaient pas les seuls et ils maudissaient cette guerre.

- Tu sais Pansy, on a été chanceux de pas avoir eu la marque comme nos parents, nous on s'en sort sauf.

- Draco, tu sais ce que j'en pense et je ne suis pas la seule à avoir perdu un parent dans cette histoire. J'y ai perdu mon père et toi aussi... Je n'en ai rien à foutre, j'aurais simplement préféré que le balafré et tous les autres n'existe pas.

- Ouais mais Pansy, toi tu y es encore et c'est tout ce qui compte...

La dénommé Pansy mit fin à la conversation en même temps que moi je rangeai les lettres dans mon sac à main. En parlant de son père mort, j'ai repenser au mien et une larme avait rouler sur ma joue. J'ai tenté tant bien que mal de la caché mais elle ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du blondinet.

- Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça toi?

J'avais lancé ma question comme ça en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il esquissa un semblant de sourire sur ses lèvres mince et marmonna un léger. « non, non rien... ». Puis je redirigea mon regard vers le paysage. Le train étais presque arriver en gare quand j'enfilai l'uniforme, eux avais un blason vert et argent sur la poitrine... J'avais cru comprendre que l'école était divisé en quatre maison... Cela ne devait faire qu'augmenter la rivalité entre eux, rien de plus inutile. À la sorti du train on me dirigea vers un demi géant qui allait me faire traverser le lac sur des barques en compagnie des nouveaux de première année. J'étais la seule de 17 ans à me retrouver là... Génial, pensai-je. Puis je me laissais guider en suivant les nouveaux de deux trois pas derrière prise dans mes pensée. J'allais être réparti dans une maison après les nouveaux je devais rester à l'extérieur de la grande salle jusqu'à temps qu'ils m'appellent.

Au moins 10 minutes passèrent avant qu'on m'invite à pénétré. Une dame discourait devant en expliquant sommairement que j'allais être une nouvelle dans l'école et d'être indulgent à mon égard. Aussi comme quoi je venais de l'école de Salem aux États-Unis et que je venais terminer mes études avec eu.

Avant de prononcer mon nom elle resta un instant muette, un vent de murmure se fit entendre et finalement elle dis:

- Parkinson, Amy-lee, venez prendre place sur ce tabouret...

Un silence complet s'abattit sur la salle, je sentis plusieurs regard converger vers moi, sans comprendre pourquoi puis tout devint noir lorsque le chapeaux tomba sur ma tête. Le chapeau me parla un peu et cria:

- Serpentard.

Quelques applaudissement se fit entendre mais très peu, pas comme pour les nouveaux qui étaients passer avant moi. La directrice me pointa une table ou je vis les personnes qui avaient partager mon compartiment dans le train je me dirigeai vers cet endroit sans comprendre leur regard ébahi...

* * *

Et voilà ma nouvelle histoire... n'hésiter pas a m'envoyer des reviews c'est toujours apprécier vos commentaire sont les bienvenus...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**:

Le silence dans la grande salle était pesant, beaucoup de regard avait converger dans ma direction alors que j'étais aller prendre place sur la table des vert et argent. Je n'avais aucune idée de la nature des maison les qualités requise dans chacune. De toute façon je n'avais rien à y faire, j'avais été placé dans celle-ci, il devait y avoir une raison. La directrice termina un discours en souhaitant bonne appétit à tous le monde. Les plats apparurent à profusion sur la table. Je me servit sans porter attention aux autres autour de moi. Dans mon autre école on me nommait beauté froide... Je savais que j'étais jolie, mais je ne portais pas attention aux ragots qui courait sur mon sujet et je n'étais pas non plus le genre de personne très sociable. Je n'aimais pas être mêlé à un groupe. Ici j'étais encore considérer comme différente vu mon physique mon teint, ma manière de parler et même ma manière d'être. Mon père était très différent de ma mère, j'avais toujours trouver qu'il avait une attitude beaucoup plus classe que les Américains.

Je n'avais pas très faim, et je ne trouvais pas que la nourriture ici avait l'air si appétissante, même si tout le monde mangeait goulument. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de plat. Je crois que l'année sera longue.

- Beurk, murmurais-je en picossant dans mon assiette.

Je relevai la tête et vit que le groupe d'élève qui avaient partagé mon compartiment dans le train s'étais rapproché de moi. Je ne fis même pas l'ombre de sourire et leur lança un regard glacial.

- Quoi vous n'avez jamais vu ça une Américaine? Je parle la même langue que vous pourtant et je n'ai pas d'antennes d'extra-terrestre qui me sort du cuir chevelu alors vous allez me dire pourquoi vous me dévisagez ainsi que je puisse manger... bah euh surtout essayer de manger en paix.

Aucune réponse, ils se regardèrent un moment, puis le blondinet pris la parole:

- Je suis Draco Malfoy, lui c'est Blaise Zabini, dit-il en pointant le jeune homme mulâtre, et elle c'est Pansy Parkinson, dit-il en pointant la jeune fille.

Je regardai la jeune fille avec curiosité, je compris enfin la curiosité des gens a mon encontre. Mais si sa se trouve nous n'avions aucun lien de parenté, ils devaient y en avoir pas mal qui portait se nom ici. Aux États-Unis ce n'étais pas commun mais ici ce devait être autre chose.

- Bah quoi... ça doit être commun ici non?

- Mon père est le dernier d'une lignée de sang-pur... Il n'a qu'une soeur et elle est mariée et porte le nom de son mari.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Il doit y en avoir d'autre quand même... et puis mon père travaillait aux États-Unis... Enfin j'ai pas envie de discuter de ça maintenant, je ne vous connais pas et je n'ai pas à vous raconter ma vie.

- Mon père à été transférer aux États-Unis un peu avant ma naissance et ma mère ne l'a pas suivi, mais il revenait souvent ici.

Je ne rajoutai rien, les deux garçon nous observait attentivement sans rien dire. Je soupirai agacé.

- Bon, dis-je, je suppose que tu veux savoir le nom de mon père pour confirmer que ça n'a aucun lien d'avoir le même nom de famille.

- Dis-le.

- Il s'appelait Herman.

Pansy se leva brusquement et quitta la grande salle sans un mot. Aucun des garçon ne la suivit, mais ils avaient ouvert leur bouche et avait un regard interloqué. Je crus même entendre Draco murmurer « Jamais j'aurais cru ça possible... Pansy avoir une soeur aussi canon... » Mais je n'étais pas certaine, je levai un sourcil en signe de curiosité, puis haussa les épaules. Je pris une dernière bouché de ce plat avant de repousser mon assiette devant moi. Des desserts commencèrent à apparaître sur la table, mais j'avais l'estomac noué, j'avais pas envie de manger. Je ne faisais qu'attendre la fin du repas pour pouvoir aller me reposer et lire la stupide lettre de ma mère, il y avait peut-être une explication à tout ce qui venais d'arriver. 15 minute plus tard la directrice se leva et dit:

Les préfet conduisez les nouveaux élèves à leur dortoir et reposez-vous la nouvelle année qui va commencer demain sera une très longue années pour tous, allez en paix. Bonne nuit.

Les élèves sortir peu a peu de la grande salle. Je suivis le groupe des serpentard qui se dirigeaient vers les sous-sol du château. Une fois rendu à un pan de mur le Préfet nous indiqua que le mot de passe était « Pureté du sang ». Je rigola intérieurement trouvant ridicule d'accorder autant d'importance au sang qui coulaient dans nos veines. Une fois à l'intérieur le préfet me pris a part pour m'indiquer mon dortoir. J'y allais d'un pas vigoureux, je n'avais qu'une envie me retrouver seule. Arrivé dans mon dortoir je me laissai tombé sur ce qui semblait être mon lit, d'un coup de baguette je rangeais mes vêtement à coté de moi, mes robes de Salem était par dessus la pile des uniformes de poudlard, mes vêtements moldus bien empilé a droite. Ensuite j'entrepris de fouiller dans mon sac a main pour trouver la lettre de ma mère et serra ensuite mon sac sous le baldaquin. Je fermai les rideaux même si le dortoir était encore vide.

_Ma très chère fille,_

_si tu savais le secret qui me darde le cœur depuis les funérailles de ton père. Il n'a jamais voulu que je le suive en Angleterre, même avant ta naissance. Je l'aurais suivi jusqu'au bout du monde cet homme. C'est dix-sept ans plus tard que j'ai compris la raison. Comme tu le sais ton père et moi sommes tombés éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre dès notre première rencontre, nous nous sommes mariés avant que j'apprenne que j'étais enceinte de toi. Tu as été notre plus beau cadeau, je ne pouvais plus vivre ni sans lui, ni sans toi. Pourtant chaque fois qu'il retournait en Angleterre, il me disait qu'il avait le cœur briser. Il évoquait des raisons comme la guerre pour nous protéger, je n'ignorais pas qu'il étais plongé dans la magie noire, mais à quel point ça je n'en savais rien. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'a tué, la guerre que son Lord et les mangemort menait avec les forces du bien. Il voulait nous en tenir loin. En tombant Lord Voldemort en a traîné plus d'un. Nous ne voulions pas que tu sache ce côté sombre de sa vie. _

_Lors de mon voyage, je me suis rendu compte qu'il menait une double-vie pour nous aussi. Il avait déjà une famille avant nous. Une femme qu'il avait été obligé d'épouser par sa famille. Un mariage d'intérêt comme les sorciers font souvent, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Avec cette femme il a eu un fils et une fille, mais son fils à quitter Poudlard déjà. Sa fille se nomme Pansy. Cependant je peux t'assurer que toi au moins tu es le fruit de notre amour, et non d'une obligation. Je voulais que tu sache que tu étais tout pour ton père et que tu connaisse ta soeur..._

_ Brooke, ta mère qui t'aime._

Je restai un instant bouche bée, la lettre qui tremblait légèrement dans mes mains. Tant de chose m'avais été caché, l'histoire passé de mon père qui était un mage noir. En tournant l'enveloppe dans mes mains je senti quelque chose en glisser. C'était la chaîne que mon père avait offert à ma mère a leur mariage. Une chaîne en or blanc deux cœur entrelacé en diamant pur. Elle me l'offrait, je l'enfilai autour de mon cou, j'avais toujours aimé ce bijou. En entendant des bruits de pas et une porte qui s'ouvrait, je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller me coucher.

Pourtant le sommeil semblait vouloir me fuir pour une autre nuit encore. Je ne m'étais pas encore décider de prendre des somnifère. Au matin en sortant de mon lit, j'avais la nette impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout. Vu qu'il étais encore tôt je pris la décision d'aller prendre une douche pour effacer les soucis ainsi que les heures d'insomnie sur mon visage. Je pris mon uniforme noir et sorti dans la salle commune tout étais encore silencieux et me dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la salle de bain. Je parti la douche en prenant bien soin d'ajuster l'eau et pénétra dans la douche. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur mon corps était plus que bienfaisante. Après dix longues minutes je sortis de la douche avec un nuage de vapeur. M'enroulant dans une serviette duveteuse. J'entrepris de me sécher les cheveux grâce a un sort bien pratique. Puis je les laissa tomber dans une cascade doré sur mes épaules. Ensuite j'enfilai l'uniforme, en me regardant dans la glace je me trouvais un air de gamine bcbg, j'en profitais pour raccourcir un peu la jupe et déboutonner les deux premier boutons de ma blouse blanche, mis la cravate verte et argenté. Me donnant ainsi l'air d'une collégienne typique dans les clip et film moldus Américain.

Maintenant ne me restais plus qu'a sortir dans la salle commune, ce que je fis. Il n'y avais personne, à l'exception peut-être du blondinet nommé Draco. Il avait déjà enfilé l'uniforme. Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas vu en me dirigeant d'un air hautain vers une porte que je croyais être la sortie. Finalement une main m'arrêta.

- Je ne te conseille pas d'aller là, à moins de vouloir aller dans les douche des gars...

Je le regardai et ne pu m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée en fait, merci, alors dit moi. Ou est la grande salle?

Draco me tendit son bras en un geste galant. Je passais le mien après lui avoir fais une petite réverence. Draco me fit la conversation jusqu'à la grande salle, et pris place à coté de moi à la table des Serpentard. Au moins je n'étais plus complètement seule.

* * *

Voilà mon premier chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez des review serait apprécier savoir si je devrais continuer cette histoire ou non ... donc bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre :)


End file.
